A brush of our lips
by PineappleCube
Summary: He tried to split it up, but in the end they stayed together. Now they have to tell everyone. How hard can that be? DrH COMPLETED
1. How? but

Disclaimer: All character's belong to JK Rowling.

Warning: This is _SLASH _(guy/guy) so if that doesn't tickle your fancy don't read it. Simple.

* * *

****

**A brush of our lips**

_Dear Shadow,_

_This relationship has been such a ride! I don't know anyone I've had more fun with, it wasn't just passion and lust it was love, friendship and so much more. Too much to write down in words. Too much to describe._

He stopped writing, and looked at the letter he'd written, a tear fell down his face and hit the word _'love'_ making it an almost indecipherable spot. The pain in his heart was too much, but he was only trying to save everyone else the hurt. His family, Harry's 'family', their friends, admirers and God knows who else could be hurt, so many, too many.

_We were living in a dream, and sure it was fun while it lasted. How can it go on? Remember when Granger and Weasley found us in just boxers and we said it was a spell from a duel. They believed it; we can't hurt all the people around us any longer. Yet we don't want to come out. It's best off we left this._

He remembered the memory when they had been found together in the astronomy tower. They were both hot and sweaty from the sex they'd both commenced in. It was such passion filled, sinful, sex. Every time he pushed gently in and out of his lover, he moaned, begged and pleaded for him to do it faster, harder, yet he wouldn't let himself until they were both about to explode with frustration. He picked back up the quill trying to ignore all the sexual and emotional aggravation going on inside and outside his body.

_It's best off we left this where it is. Until, well we both know when until comes_

_Some people say letters are a cold way to break up a relationship, better to do it face to face. But I know just looking at your face... Well, you're eyes, those beautiful emerald orbs that draw me into you. So passionate, I used to criticize you for wearing your heart on your sleeve, but you didn't you just faked happiness in front of your friends. You're eyes would be enough to make me forget why I was even with you at that moment; they'd just make me want to do such corrupt things to you._

_I could've screwed this letter up by now, but I know no matter how many attempts I have I can never write down why, how, when, where, who, I can never answer all the questions running through your head, because you're so unpredictable. I think I've said practically everything I can._

_Don't think I don't love you, or that I never have done because I do._

_I do love you._

_And all chivalries aside, this is **MY** fault._

_But, I do love you so much it hurts. So never forget me and until, the 'until' comes remember._

_I do love you._

_Your Silhouette._

He put his quill down furiously wiping away the tears from his face. He tried so hard not to cry, but his efforts were wasted. He felt so weak, so drained he wished he could just forget how it felt. He put the black parchment, with silver ink into a silver envelope. He wrote on the front in thick black swirling lettering,

_My Shadow_

He attached the letter, and before he could change his mind opened the window to a cold blast of winter wind. He let his eagle owl fly out in the night. He flopped on his bed, counting the seconds until he heard his eagle owl pecked on the window of his lover's room that was just across the hall.

"Curse you Dumbledore." He said spitefully, for it was his fault this whole relationship started.

The cold air drifted in, making the bedroom like a homely fridge. Draco heard the pecks, and the window was flung open.

"Fucking hell!" He heard as the window was slammed, obviously the cold was too much for their already frozen rooms to be exposed to. They were forced to live together because of all their fights but this was how it all began, childish quarrels, now it was love, emotions so deep it could cause so much pain and happiness at the same time. It was so wrong, yet so right.

He'd rather forget the feeling of to love, and have love returned; he'd rather forget all of this than to feel the pain he felt now.

"Draco!" Shouted a voice as it knocked on the door, "Let me in! Baby! Now!" Frantic knocking almost smothered the raven-haired boys frantic plea, "Come on, we need to talk this over! We need to..." His voice trailed off, and the frantic punches at the door stopped, "OPEN UP!" He bellowed, but his voice cracked, "Argh" He cried out in anger, and punched the wall beside the door, "Let me the hell in!" He said painfully, tearfully, "Please." His back leant against the door for support and he sank down till he reached the floor. "I love you." He whispered hugging his knees, and then crying into his hands, he was shaking. It all seemed so dramatic, so painful, so fucking real.

"I love you!" He cried tears flowing down his face.

Draco got out of bed, and sat by the door facing it. He put a hand on the door, as if trying to comfort the boy on the other side.

"Please." He whispered, oblivious that Draco could here, "Until can be now if you want it to be! I love you so much, I won't lose you, I can't lose you... Yet somehow I've already lost you." He cried and cried, his voice was getting hoarse from the sobs that were racking his body, his head was bowed and he was crying into his hands. He leaned against the wall by the door,

Draco slowly rose as he heard what he said. He opened the door slowly. And crouched by him, tears flowing down his face,

"Until can be now!" He whispered, "Now!" He clung onto Draco, "Just don't let me lose you."

"Harry..." Draco murmured and clung to him so tight, as if he could be wrenched away any second, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's body,

"Tomorrow. We'll tell them." He cried into Draco's chest,

"We'll make it through another day yet, don't you worry." Draco said comforting him,

"I'm sorry we didn't tell them earlier... I never expected 'until' to come so soon but it has. And hopefully we'll come out stronger, and better." Harry said looking into Draco's intoxicating greyish silver eyes,

"I love you so much." Draco said. He knew as soon as he looked into Harry's eyes, that trying to break up was stupid. One brush of their lips, and they fell into a happiness that they thought would never end.

Draco pushed Harry down on the floor and straddled his body. He kissed him gently, and then pushed against him needily; gently tempting Harry's lips open he explored Harry mouth. Harry's hands tousled Draco's platinum hair, and then Harry engaged in a battle with Draco's tongue. They roughly battled for dominance of the other's mouth. Harry pushed Draco's body to the side, then got on top of him. They both laughed and returned to the kissing.

The love they shared allowed them to experience all their emotions to the extreme, in such short spaces of time. Draco and Harry were both thinking how good it felt to be so happy, and to be able to sort things out so quickly. Although it was serious, they let their happiness float in a haze around them. Using each other like a shadow, like a silhouette.

* * *

Well my first mini-attempt of slash. Awww, young love. That was so fun to write, it was getting so hysterical then suddenly all passionate. I was thinking I might make it five chapters long, this one, each of their opinions and little flashbacks, them telling Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Sirius (A/U), Lupin, then a bit of sweet action. How does that sound? Good? Bad? Too much? Too little? And what did you think? Bit too dramatic, or understandable? 

Leave a review, and thanks for reading,

::Hands out famous muffins::

Love

P.C


	2. It's just

**Disclaimer:** Only the plot is mine. The rest belongs to JK "oh great one" Rowling.

**Warning:** This is _SLASH_ (guy/guy in this case Harry/Draco) so if that doesn't tickle your fancy please don't read. I'm trying extremely hard not to make this

**Notes: Chapters: **At the moment I have predicted this story having five chapters; I think this may now be three. But it could change.

**Blacks-Honey **what's you e-mail address? It wouldn't come up. To be totally honest, I have never ever read a single Sirius/Harry fic. I'm not quite sure what I think of that pairing.

**SilentSleepingInTheCold** it is quite weird finding this situation amusing, but whatever floats your boat!

**Swiftrunner** your review was really great, and I was quite proud of it considering it was my first bit of slashy junk.

**Monkisurf** it's cool you didn't like it, Draco/Hermione is my main love at the moment so I don't mind, and I would care if you were shipping Ron/Hermione that is so boringly canon and stupid. No offence to you R/Hr lovers, just a personal thing.

**Eve Granger** you always review my stories :) you are sooo fab!

**Alora** 'until' was basically what they used for until they told everyone, and came out of the closet it was just a bit of an enigmatic thing I threw in but they had to wait to get back together until they were both ready to tell and come out otherwise they would be hurting all their friends..

**Maleman** (cool name!) yeah, I get weird knots when I read a story that I can get right into. I'm glad you felt the love, that's what I was intending.

**Witchintraining** and **Ryan's-heart's-desire**, I'm glad you both liked the story and muffins.

**Katina** well if you want to know what happens, keep reading.

Now I'll finally shut up, and let you read.

A brush of our lips 

"Come on, we should get to sleep, by the sounds of it we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Draco said, pulling away from the warmth of Harry's body against his.

"Okay. At least it's a Saturday." Harry said, as always he was about to grumble about homework a habit he'd picked up off Ron, but Draco put a finger to his partner's lips. "Well can I at least snuggle with you."

"What is this? Pansy-arse Potter day?"

"Fine. Fuck you!" He said jokingly and mocked walking away,

"No… Sorry." Draco said, and Harry smiled to himself, "Please."

"Okay." Harry said,

"Right. Bed." Draco said and the boys walked into the bedroom, shutting the door. They stripped into boxers, and Harry got into bed. Draco blew out the flickering light of the candles and shut the window then crawled into bed next to Harry.

"Love you" Draco murmured,

"Love you too." Harry said.

Draco wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Harry brushed his thumb over Draco's soft, warm lips. Draco kissed Harry. Harry wrapped his bronzed arms around Draco's fair neck. And they fell asleep like that.

The next day Draco woke up first. He got up and looked down at his chest. He patted down the quilt that Harry was wrapped in. He got up and found some clothes to wear. He put on some black cargo pants and a 3 rowed pyramid studded belt. He then found a tight black t-shirt with a smallish green snake on the bottom left of it. He then put some black on black converse high tops on. He strutted out of the room into the bathroom.

He washed his face with some cold water, then shaved and moisturized. He slapped on some aftershave and deodorant. Then put on a silver spiky droplet necklace and a black pyramid studded wrist band. He then styled his hair that was now long, and a few bangs fell into his face. He couldn't deny that age suited him well, but he was a Malfoy? And what else would you expect?

He then strutted his way down to the kitchen. Having fights and losing house points really paid off sometimes. They were in this because of their constant arguing. That's how it all started. All their arguments, bitching, fights. Now, somehow they were together.

"How long have you been up?" Harry said, walking in with his hand in his hair scratching his head. He was only in his boxers and Draco smiled at his sleepy eyes and messy hair.

"A while." He mused, "So when is Weasel and Frizz coming over?"

"Excuse me but at least I don't hang around with two goons, a pug and a black eyed gay boy."

"You're gay too Harry…. Remember?"

"Yeah….And?"

"You are so stupid from your sheltered life."

"Unlike you then… Not."

"Shut your mouth golden balls."

"Oh what an insult that was?" Harry said walking towards Draco,

"When anyway?" Draco asked,

"I don't know. We'll owl them." Harry said, "What about Lupin and Sirius?"

"Well. It's up to you." Draco said. "But remember if you don't tell Sirius before Christmas…"

"Ok. It's a good job I don't have to do this via letter."

"It bloody is." Draco said, "It's kind of a shame dog-man killed my father though. I expect there may be underlying problems there."

"A shame?"

"Well yeah, because if it was someone else they wouldn't feel guilty when they got to know my beautiful self would they?" Draco said then contemplated, "Well they would because I'm just so great. But it wouldn't matter as much."

"And you expect me to take you seriously when you come out with that… Garbage!" Harry said, "And stop insulting my friends. At least mine don't sing Vanessa Carlton in their sleep."

"Blaise does not sing Vanessa Carlton in his sleep." Draco said grinning, "He sings Like a Virgin"

The pair laughed,

"Shall we owl them then?" Draco asked,

"It looks like we have to."

"No need to be enthusiastic dear…." Draco said sarcastically.

Within twenty minutes owls were sent out and replies written. Everyone said they were on the way except Crabbe and Goyle who were serving detention with Sprout. Harry quickly got dressed in a checked shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, some very tight jeans and a pair of black and white stripy socks with black on white converse high-tops over them.

First to come were Sirius and Lupin. Lupin was wearing some form fitting jeans along with a brown suede-y jacket, a black plain fitted t-shirt and some brown shoes. He looked smart but casual. Sirius walked in, in some black jeans and a half undone white fitted shirt, with some black shoes and a black belt with a silver buckle that matched the heavy-ish silver chain around his neck and wrist.

"How come you called us here Harry?" Sirius asked after they'd said hello and asked how each other were.

"You'll have to wait for Ron and Hermione." Harry said, "Take a seat."

Draco was bustling around in the kitchen making coffee.

There was a knock on the portrait door.

Draco moved to answer it,

"Blaise and Pansy. Hey!" Draco said offering Pansy a tight hug and Blaise a clap on the back and manly hug. Pansy was wearing a very tight denim skirt that was quite short, and a jade green camisole that had a darker jade green ribbon tied under her chest and a pair of white buffalo skating trainers with green laces and flames along the side. Blaise was wearing some black three quarter length baggy trousers with chains and a studded belt, with black skate trainers and a black murderdolls t-shirt.

"Sit down. And I'll tell you why we're here in a bit."

Pansy and Blaise sat down.

"Excellent essay by the way Pansy, I wanted to congratulate you." Remus said,

"Thanks Professor L. I tried really hard."

Blaise ran a hair through his black hair which had blue streaks playing through it. Sirius noticed he had eyeliner on and choked back an insult remembering he was a professor's friend and he had to behave.

Almost immediately after they had sat down there was another knock,

"That will be Ron and 'Mione."

"Hey mate." Said Ron as he was let in. He had a crisp white baggy t-shirt on and some baggy jeans.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said, she walked in wearing some bootleg jeans with some pastel blue vans shoes on, a vest top with varying shades of blue striping across it. And her hair was poker straight.

"You look good 'Mione." Harry said, "Your hair?"

"Yeah. I used some wizard electricity straighteners."

"Wow." Draco said, "That really makes a difference."

"Thanks." Hermione said with a little smile. "We'll take a seat with Remus and Sirius then."

Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Ron were sat on a three seater sofa opposite the two seater that Pansy and Blaise were sat at.

Draco and Harry sat on the sofa opposite.

"Erm… Right… Well…" Harry said, he looked slightly scared, Draco looked calm.

"We brought you all here today to tell you something."

"Why Potter's friends then?" Pansy asked, it wasn't in a nice friendly way. But it wasn't in a cold hostile way either. She sounded kind of indifferent.

"Because it's to do with both of us." Harry said. Blaise grinned like a fool. And Harry and Draco exchanged a look.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Sirius, you're practically a father to me, Lupin you're so very close to me too, along with you and Hermione, Ron. But you have to see this is not a mistake for me, and it's nothing to do with how you guys have treated me. It's just how things turned out."

The four looked slightly confused but were listening to.

"Pansy, Blaise. We've been friends for so long. It's unbelievable. Don't think this is because of you Pansy I loved every minute of our relationship, whether sexual or not. Blaise, my gay mentor, you've been rubbing off on me. But I love you both and I don't want this to ruin anything between us as friends."

"Same for you guys." Harry said, "The thing is…"

"Me and Harry are an item…" Draco said quietly,

Harry was bright red.

"I KNEW IT GODDAMNIT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU PANSY?" Blaise said leaping in the air. He smothered Draco and Harry in kisses and flounced over to Pansy and hugged her.

"Well…. As long as you're happy." Lupin said, looking from Sirius and Ron.

"Calm Ron." Hermione said and placed a hand on his arm,

"Get off me 'Mione." Ron said, he was shaking,

"Ron… Mate…"

"Don't call me that… You fag." Ron sat. Staring at the coffee table foremost right leg.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes!" Harry said,

"How?" He asked,

"Love." He replied,

"How long has it been going on for?" Sirius then asked, he was playing with his upper lip between his thumb and forefinger.

"Since October." Draco answered,

"Okay…." Sirius said,

"OCTOBER! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" Ron shouted, at exactly the same time as Blaise screeched,

"OCTOBER! YOU LYING LITTLE BIMBOS!" Pansy held onto Blaise to get him to hush down a bit. Pansy may be a slut, but she had grown up a bit. She knew how to be mature and act coolly in a situation; she just hadn't lost some of her smutty qualities.

Hermione's eyes were sad, disappointed,

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." She said with a sigh,

"Me neither." Said Ron, he was angry.

"Ron… Don't be angry at me." Harry said, "You don't understand how difficult life was juggling all this shit. It was confusion so confusing it should've been spelt with a K."

"Well then if it was so difficult why didn't you say?" Lupin asked,

"Because… I was worried reaction would be worse than they are. I mean obviously I don't want Ron angry with me and Hermione disappointed. I don't want you two sat there totally unsure of what to do. I just want everyone to be happy, including myself and Draco. Without him I don't have happiness. I'm sorry." He looked down.

There was a silence. Harry thought his head would be hung in embarrassment and shame forever but Sirius reached out and rubbed his back.

"I'll support you whatever you do."

"I will too." Lupin said,

"And even if I'm unsure I'll support you Draco." Pansy said,

"Do I really need to-"

"No I think we've all established Draco's got your support Blaise." Pansy said, trying to calm Blaise,

"I love you Harry, and so long as you're happy. I'll make myself happy." Hermione said, her chocolate brown eyes connecting with Harry's.

"I don't know." Ron said, he shook his head, "I can't take it in just yet." He got up and left, Harry just shut his eyes with pain and looked down, the one person's support he wanted most had denied him.

"I'll go speak to him." Hermione said. Harry nodded to her as she left. Harry sighed and slumped back in his chair. He rubbed his face with his hands, closing his eyes in confusion.

Draco looked at Harry. Harry looked back at him.

"I'm going to get some water." Harry said and went into the kitchen. He fumbled about getting out a glass and then spent ages staring at the tap before he turned it on. He then let it run for a long while before he put the glass under it. Then he took the glass away. He placed a hand on an edge of the surface tops, and then turned off the tap. He sighed. It was all so unfair. He'd just been called a fag. The word ran through his head over and over. Flickering images of Hermione's disappointed face, Ron's indignation, Sirius' confusion, Remus' worry. He didn't think he could take it, yet he didn't think he could deny himself what he wanted so much and what was so easy to take. He didn't know whether to stay or go.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked at it. It was bronze-y and muscular, he looked up at it and saw Blaise. Blaise took one of Harry's hands and lead him upstairs to Harry's own bedroom.

Blaise sat down on Harry's bed,

"What's eating you then?" Harry looked at Blaise, "I know we're not good friends but I can help... _Trust_ me-"

"It's not that it's just..."

* * *

What's this? Liv updating! YES I HAVE GOT MY SPUNK BACK, AND I WILL BE UPDATING FINALLY!

Is that a cliffhanger! No. No it's not. It's just a bit cruel. Well my lufflies, I am going to be off now, luff to you all.

Livi


	3. The End

Mmm yeah, finally an update. The final chapter. Yeah it's only going to be three. Sorry guys. I might add a little short one on the end. Not sure.

**A brush of our lips**

Blaise sat down on Harry's bed,

"What's eating you then?" Harry looked at Blaise, "I know we're not good friends but I can help... Trust me-"

"It's not that it's just..." Harry paused, what could he say? "I dunno, how to put it I just… Didn't want Ron to react that way."

"Don't worry, it was like that for me… And there's always one. You just need to remember that if they don't except you for who you are… there really not a friend worth having in the first place."

Harry sighed, and nodded. "I know… It's just Ron was my first ever real friend… And I need his approval… I want it"

"I know" Blaise nodded. "Now come on. There's people downstairs you need to show your face to" Just as he finished there was a knock on the door.

Blaise got up, and opened the door.

"Prof. L, Mr. Black… I'm just leaving."

"Thanks Blaise" Said Lupin.

Blaise walked away and Lupin and Sirius walked in.

"Hey" Said Lupin sitting down on the bed next to Harry who was staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting floor he'd ever seen. Soon after the door clicked shut there was another sink on the bed and Sirius sat on the other side of Harry. Sirius rubbed Harry's back.

"Ignore Ron… he'll come round" Said Lupin. Sirius murmured in agreement.

Harry looked up…

"How do you know?" Harry said accusingly, "You can't! You just hope he will. You don't have a clue!" He looked at the wall angrily, as if it was it's fault the world span round.

"They always do. The thing is it'd of been exactly the same for me when I was his age" Said Sirius, "I couldn't understand homosexuals. I didn't understand why. I didn't understand how they could like guys and not girls. But now I'm older more mature and I know I love you like a son, and it's your choice, you can't help who you are, how you act, how you look. It's just how it is." Sirius sighed. "He'll come round, trust me, he values your friendship too much. You and Ron are like me and James aren't they Remus?"

"Yeah, yeah you are a lot. A lot more than even you could know Harry."

"And if James had told me he was gay, I wouldn't of accepted it at first, but I'd know that… I'd be a lot happier being his friend and accepting he's gay, than not being his friend and not accepting it. People aren't disappointed in you Harry"

"Yes they are, I saw the disappointment in 'Mione's eyes"

"She was disappointed in Ron. She knew he would react like that. She has an aptitude for knowing how people are feeling, how they're going to react, how Ron was going to react… Now.. You need to stop beating yourself up over this. It will all be fine trust me. Just give it a while to sink in, by Christmas this will have all blown over."

"It will have Harry, you don't need anyone's acceptance but your friend and family, i.e Me, Sirius', Hermione's and Ron's. That's all. Other people are going to be total idiot probably, but you have all our supports," Harry opened his mouth but Sirius continued, "And you might not have Ron's yet, but you will. As long as you love Draco, we can accept this, and we can support you it's what we are here for."

"It is. Everything Sirius has said is what I was going to say. This will all be okay don't worry" Sirius and Remus hugged Harry.

"Ok, alright. We'll wait and see" Harry said,

"That's all you can do. Steer clear of Ron for a couple of days." Lupin said, "It'll all be fine"

"Ok" Harry said, he rose up from the bed. "Thanks" He said and walked towards the door. He smiled at the two and then headed down the stairs.

"Hey" Draco said quietly,

"Hey" Harry said and noticed the absence of the fairer of the boys' friends. Lupin and Sirius left soon after.

Harry sat opposite Draco, and the two stared at each other.

Harry couldn't remember how long they stared for. Harry stared into Draco's eyes. It felt like it was too long.

Draco moved forwards and sat next to Harry,

"It's over isn't it?" Harry said staring at his hands, which were viciously wrapping around each other.

"Yeah, it's over. All out. The cards have been laid on the table, and now we just to wait and see if we got dealt a good hand"

"Well… Here's to hoping" Harry said, and with that he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and began to kiss him, it started slowly and then Draco, wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pushed him back on the sofa. Draco climbed onto him and kissed him furiously. They went on like that for a while. And soon Harry could feel a lump in Draco's pants rubbing against his, Harry moaned,

"Upstairs?"

"Mmm yeah" Said Draco and they ran upstairs. And shut the door.

It wasn't a completely romantic ending to their story, and their story wasn't some epic, it wasn't a dramatic ending. It wasn't satisfying, but it was an end, Harry was out, Draco was out, it was out, they were out. And that was it. Of course there were loose ends, and threads to their story. And that was that, and here's to hoping.

Mmm yeah. So I'll probably add a little final chapter (forgotten what their called) on. And that'll be it. I told you it'd be short. And it was… for once.

So! Tell me what you think… or…. You don't get to find out the last bit, or I won't be bothered to write it. I thought it was a bit of an anti-climax but I like that, it was so dramatic it was kinda a contrast on my part to make it end like that. Hope you liked it. Review.

Love

P.C


End file.
